paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bank
The Big Bank Heist is a one day heist in Payday 2, contracted by The Dentist. It was released on June 17, 2014, as part of the eponymous DLC pack and Update #30. The crew must rob the "Benevolent Bank", which supposedly makes the First World Bank from Payday: The Heist look like a "toy store". It can be completed in stealth or full-blown aggression. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Pre-planning A new feature introduced in this heist, pre-planning allows the crew to plan out the location and placement of dead drops, keys, escape routes and other useful changes prior to starting the heist. The limiting factor on pre-planning is "favours", each item has a cash and favour cost (between 1 and 8) and the whole team is limited to favours; the number does not scale with difficulty. Items the crew can plan out include escape routes, vault drilling equipment, ammo and health bags and their placement in the bank, key cards, keeping certain doors open, poisoning the guards' food to reduce their numbers, and more. Objectives (stealth) # Enter the bank. # Locate and access the server room. # Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Wait for the time lock to finish. # Use the fingerprint scanner. # Grant access from the security consoles. # Open the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (varies with pre-planning). Objectives (aggression) # Enter the bank. # Locate and access the server room. # Get remote access to the computer. # Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Re-wire the time lock. # Restart the time lock and wait for it to finish. # Rotate the crane until Floyd the pig is above the bank. # Release Floyd the pig. # Get the "Beast Drill". # Drill into the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (varies with pre-planning). Walkthrough Stealth Entering the bank, the team must find and enter the server room, which requires a card, drill or ECM to open. Hacking the server, Bain will explain a staff computer in the east-side offices must be used to grant access. Interacting with the server makes the said computer beep and display a command prompt, so one player should keep using the server whilst the other player(s) keep an eye out for the correct one, which should have a screen message different from incorrect ones. After finding the computer in question, players should tactfully mask up and control the area, taking care to dispatch cameras and guards. After granting access, a timelock will begin (around 3 minutes), and a call will come through similarly to GO Bank. Depending on the caller's response, the result will be: free access to vault area; the lasers remaining active; or up to two police cars of officers being dispatched to investigate. Additionally, Bain can warn of approaching guards, who will spawn in a nearby elevator and enter the offices. Passing into the vault area, players must first activate two buttons in separate areas to start the vault unlock, before hacking the manager's computer (office above the cafeteria) to authorize it. By approaching the vault and activating the fingerprint scanner, the vault can now be unlocked by interacting with it and looted as desired. Moving bags carefully, escaping stealthily requires using the van near the building's south-west garage, or the elevator shafts if purchased. Aggression Once the alarm sounds, the police will arrive in 30 seconds (or with assets, up to 60 seconds for silent alarms). Players must find and hack the correct employee computer to activate access the vault area; the doors are time locked, and the keypad must be reactivated should the police reach it. Finding the right computer to hack isn't very hard. Everytime someone interacts with the computer in server room, the correct computer will make a beeping noise and flashes an error message on its monitor. There ís no limit to how many times the crew can interact with the server computer, so keep checking if you haven't found the right one. The interactable computers will always be in the eastern offices. Meanwhile, another player must drop the giant piggy-bank for the next sequence. Once the alarm is sounded, a zipline can be placed on the roof which leads to a nearby crane. Climbing up to the driver cab, the controls must be interacted with four times, with the last use dropping the piggy-bank and its contents into the central bank area. The giant drill, named "The Beast", must be carried in three seperate bags into the next area. Additionally, each player should use the case of spares to take a part: The Beast jams only when it breaks, and players must repair it with one-use spare parts to resume drilling. After the drill finally breaks through, the vault door must be interacted with, at which point it can be accessed. Within the vault there will be several locked caged areas (anywhere up to , the number varies depending on difficulty) - each can hold baggable loot such as Cash or Gold, along with safety deposit boxes. These cages can be opened by the keys which can be found in the surrounding area, or alternatively with the keys obtained from the pre-planned Key Box. Once the players have secured the needed amount of loot, all bags must be moved outside the vault and towards the escape marker. The pre-planned escape scenario then plays. Tactics * The mission is best treated as a mix of Framing Frame (Day 3) and GO Bank. By playing stealthily, the pager limit means navigating guards and jumping through a series of very complicated hoops (Framing Frame) whilst working around a huge number of civilians and working against random chance (GO Bank). ** This even applies to going loud too: expect long assault waves of guards swarming from everywhere (Framing Frame) along with minimal cover and, unless an alternative escape is available, prepare to soak a lot of sniper damage loading loot bags (GO Bank). * Though an expensive asset at favours, consider the thermite as an option for stealth approaches. Granted, it isn't of any particular use if things stay quiet, but getting caught means the standard Plan B: charging all the way back to the main bank, climbing to the roof, and beginning the lengthy process of dropping the pig, moving The Beast, and then ''starting to crack the vault rather than starting the burn ASAP. * Unlike other missions, masking up should be done tactfully, and preferably as late as possible; as soon as players put on their mask, most of the ground floor becomes totally inaccessable due to very high civilian traffic. Aside from the one player opening the server room, others should remain maskless and consider purchasing Chameleon beforehand to help spot guards and plan ahead. Variations '''Vault' The vault door can spawn on the upper or lower level, in different locations, and the vault's internal layout is also randomized; it may be made up of one or two levels, and up to six cages can spawn (can depend on difficulty). The cage doors can be opened by drill, saw, C4 charge, or keychain if obtained. There three ways to break the vault, with two alternate plans should the heist go loud before breaching: * Basic - Stealth: If the alarm isn't raised, players must activate two separate buttons in the vault offices, hack the manager's computer, use the vault door's fingerprint scanner, and then turn the vault door's wheel to open it. If the alarm is raised before the wheel is turned, the vault is permanently locked, and the plan must be abandoned. * Basic - The Beast: The default loud plan, The Beast's parts are concealed within Floyd the piggybank, which must be dropped into the lobby by crane. Whilst faster than the thermite option, The Beast can break down like all drills; unlike regular drills or thermal lances, The Beast requires the use of the Spare Parts (provided in the large box) to fix. Additional Spare Parts can be placed during Preplanning. * Thermite: A stash of thermite can be placed in one of three locations. Whilst the thermite is slower to act, it cannot break or jam like The Beast; the crew need only concern themselves with their own survival after activating, and retrieval is much quicker and easier. Using the Thermite costs favours. Escape Aside from the standard plans, there are three alternate escapes available in pre-planning, all of which cost favours. Each escape option has its own advantages and disadvantages, as well as attached cash and favour cost. The escape options are as follows: # Basic Escape - The Van: 'If the alarm hasn't sounded and players haven't bought '"The Elevator Trick", bags must be moved to the van parked in front of the southwest garage. If the garage door is closed, bags must be thrown from the roof access area on the floor above to avoid an alert, as the main bank is the only other exit. If the alarm is raised at any time, the van will leave and players must escape by other means. Only an option in stealth. # Basic Escape - The Helicopter: '''If the alarm has sounded and players haven't bought another escape, a helicopter carrying a loot cage arrives at the roof, which players fill with loot before boarding to escape. Given the position of the vault and the helicopter's landing site, there is a lot of ground to cover and snipers to deal with, making it a high-risk option. # '''Bus Stop: Using a phone to summon the driver, a stolen bus rams through the bank wall, creating a hole from the vault area to an adjacent parking lot. Players then climb through the bus to the lot, where the escape vehicle is waiting. Only an option if the heist goes loud. # C4 Tunneling: Players use C4 to blow a hole into an adjacent worksite, where a zipline leads to a dump truck. The crew then needs to load the truck with loot bags (one at a time, using the zipline), before using it to escape. Loading all the loot is slow due to reliance on the zipline, and this route is also extremely exposed; the crew will be subject to heavy sniper fire from across the street, making it equally risky as the helicopter escape. Only an option if the heist goes loud. # The Elevator Trick: The crew uses the inner elevators to drop into the basement garage, where an escape vehicle waits. As the other options draw great attention, this is the only alternative way to finish with zero alarms. It is well-positioned for an exit during a Loud run as well, being only a short distance from the vault itself. The only option that can be used regardless of alarms. Pre-planning Ammo Bags, Doctor Bags, Grenade Cases, Body Bags and additional Beast Drill Parts can be bought and placed around the bank during pre-planning, this is a major departure from previously as now the crew can precisely select where to place their assets. There are 15 areas in the bank where these items can be placed, only one item can be placed on each point, The number of bags that can be placed in the major areas of the bank are. *5 at the Ground Floor *3 on the First Floor. *2 on the Roof. *1 in the first floor Vault hall. *5 on the ground floor Vault hall. Death Wish changes To be added. Bugs *Some players report that the game crashes when the heist starts or when they enter pre-planning. Some of them report that lowering the graphics settings help avoid crashes. *There is an AI pathing issue where civilians will move through walls, refuses to traverse certain parts of the map (the second floor balcony is a prime example). Guards may show up out of nowhere, especially on the second floor, sometimes walking out of walls and has problems detecting a player afterwards. *The key box sometimes cannot be opened, requiring a restart and subsequent re-purchase to fix. *Restarting the heist may cause the game to become stuck at the loading screen, which happens more frequent if the heist was bought. *Crash to desktop when going into pre-planning can be fixed by using a keyboard and mouse instead of a controller. * Civilians can sometimes see through the level's geometry, thus making stealth attempts more difficult. * Player can get stuck with no way out behind ventilation unit here: http://goo.gl/srbgop Achievements Videos The following trailer was released on June 7, 2014: Big Bank E3 B-roll: Watch the E3 interview with PAYDAY 2 Developer Almir Listo and a demonstration of Big Bank gameplay here: http://www.gamespot.com/videos/e3-2014-payday-2-big-bank-heist-stage-demo/2300-6419619/ Trivia *At the start of the trailer, Hoxton, Dallas and Wolf can be seen wearing The Heat sunglasses, but switches to their traditional Clown masks when Chains stormed in and ended the presumed stealth phase. *The effects of the Stockholm Syndrome skill is demonstrated in the Big Bank trailer, as the central character comes to Dallas' aid. *The protagonist civilian in the trailers is named as "Bobblehead Bob," alluding to his application for a loan to manufacture Bulldozer novelties. He appears in the level as an ordinary civilian, but there exists an achievement that requires the team to lead him to the door of the vault, like depicted in the trailer. *The Big Bank trailer is the second trailer to include features of the Death Wish difficulty. The first is the Death Wish update teaser. *"Senpai-Dozer", a Steam community joke Skulldozer is featured as a bobblehead in the trailer, at 1:11. Unlike in-game Skulldozers, the "Senpai-Dozer" is depicted wielding a pump-action shotgun. *Several people can be seen during the heist to apply for a credit. One of them wants to get the first American onto the Sun. *The name is of the bank is somewhat ironic as the word "Benevolent" means kind and warm-hearted, referencing the amount of money and gold that the bank is "giving" to the heisters. *The Benevolent Bank is in the same location as the real-life Bank of America. They also share some visuals. * Hoxton can be seen wielding the Falcon rifle in the reveal trailer. *The music that plays during the Preplanning Phase is a short loop taken from the Payday 2 beta's pre-heist preparation/loadout screen. *"Knock knock!" is written on the side of The Beast. * The amputated thumb that is used to access the fingerprint scanner have different/bigger proportion in comparison with any character model's hand in the game. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Big Bank DLC